


Banana Pancakes

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Blanket Forts, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Spooning, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic involving two dorks spooning, sleeping in, eating banana pancakes, having a pillow fight, making out, building blanket forts, and other stuff just because it was raining. </p>
<p>And oh, poor Gabe got stuck with all the inventory work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining hard today and I love this kind of weather. Also I was listening to my Jack Johnson play list, which included 'Banana Pancakes' 
> 
> 30 days of OTP challenge. Day 19: spooning.

The silent pitter-patter of the raindrops outside the window echoed through out the peaceful façade of the apartment. Two bodies seemingly meshed together underneath the warmth of the blanket, slightly stirred as light enters the small space in between the curtains.

A brown haired man poked his head out from under the blanket and forced his blue eyes open. The red lights on the clock blinked 7:24 am as he groaned and turn to lie on his back.

“Dean.” He whispered.

The man beside him groaned. 

“I need to go. Gabe’s going to kick my ass for not doing the inventory today.” He whispered again. 

“No.” Dean answered as his grip around Castiel’s waist tightened. 

“Come on. Please?” Castiel pleaded.

“Can’t you just sleep in with me? It’s Saturday anyways.” Dean’s voice was hoarse.

“I badly want to but I have to do the inventory.” Castiel reasoned out. 

“It’s raining.” 

“I have an umbrella.”

“It’s cold.”

“Trench coat.”

“I’ll make some banana pancakes. That’s your favorite.”

Damn! Dean had to reason out the banana pancakes. He knows Cas couldn’t resist those tasty breakfast treats but Castiel _needs_ to go to the shop today.

“I’ll grab something similar on the way to the shop.” Castiel answered. 

Dean stayed silent and Castiel was hoping his boyfriend would let go of his waist so he could take a quick shower and head to work but Dean’s grip grew tighter.

“You can stay in bed with me for the rest of the day. We can have a Star Wars movie marathon and have banana pancakes drizzled with chocolate syrup all day.”

Castiel mentally cursed because his boyfriend knew the exact words to say so he could make Castiel defy his brother and sleep in with Dean. Throwing banana pancakes with Star Wars and sleeping in with Dean was a better deal than doing the inventory.

The blue-eyed man sighed as he inched closer to Dean who had a triumphant, sleepy smirk on his face. He pulled Castiel closer and nuzzled his nose on Cas’ messy hair. Dean always loved the way he smelled of watermelons and cinnamon – he doesn’t know where he gets that smell though.

Dean’s hand rested on Castiel’s waist, just above his hipbone. His thumb began massaging a small area, making circles and applying very little pressure. Cas sighed in contentment as he leaned closer to Dean. This was totally better than getting up and spending the whole day doing inventory with his older brother with too much sass and sarcasm. Seriously, he needed a time away from all that bossing and joking around. Cas lived with his brother his entire life before Dean happened and he still doesn’t know if the man was serious or not. All he knows is that joking around was Gabriel’s way of being affectionate although sometimes he may seem like a douchebag. 

Castiel felt Dean’s hand rest on his stomach, which gave a low grumbling sound. Dean burst out laughing in a second while Castiel’s cheeks turned red.

“Banana pancakes. Right.” Dean said as he stood up from the bed.

The man who was left behind was slightly disappointed about the absence of any warmth and contact but he soon realized that satisfying his grumbling stomach was much more important at this point. He followed Dean to the kitchen and he quietly waited, sipping a warm cup of tea, while Dean, chef extraordinaire whipped up his favorite pancakes.

“Dean?”

“Yes babe?”

“I have a confession to make only if you promise not to laugh at me.” 

“Sure thing. What is it Cas?”

“I have never watched Star Wars.”

Dean almost choked at his own saliva when the words spilled out of Castiel’s lips. Being a pop culture savvy person and an all out sci-fi geek, those words were such a disgrace to hear but he did promise not to laugh so he just smiled at his boyfriend who might or might not be living in a cave for years.

“That’s the reason we’re gonna have a Star Wars marathon today.” He answered.

Castiel smiled back and nodded.

After eating breakfast, Dean took Castiel’s hand and they ran down the hallway like kids. Dean was laughing and Cas laughed along although he had no idea what was really happening. Once they were in the room, Dean pulled the mattress off the bed and dragged it towards a corner by the window.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Castiel asked as his boyfriend proceeded to gather all the pillows and blankets in the apartment.

“Building a pillow and blanket fort, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Being a dork.”

“Yeah but I’m _your_ dork.” 

Castiel just laughed as he took a pillow and threw it at Dean. 

“Oh so that’s how we’re going to play?”

Dean threw another pillow at Cas’ direction but he managed to dodge it. Castiel laughed as he tried to grab a pillow but Dean already tackled him to the ground.

“Not gonna let you win babe.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Maybe?”

Castiel eyed him curiously and Dean’s lips formed into a smirk. The man underneath snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean pressed his body near to Castiel’s as he groaned into the deep kiss. His fingers ran through the messy dark brown hair and grazed his teeth against Cas’ bottom lip then he darted his tongue in between his lips. Cas’ tongue pushed against Dean’s but he didn't get better access because he was practically pinned down. With all his strength, Castiel rolled them over and they ended up falling off the mattress and on the carpeted floor.

They ended up laughing with each other until their stomachs hurt then they decided to finish building the fort and start watching Star Wars.

~~~

“Wait. I don’t understand it. Why didn’t Obi Wan recognize R2-D2 and C-3PO? Why did he tell Luke it wasn’t his droids?” Castiel asked with his brows furrowed together.

“I don’t know man. It’s one of life’s unending mysteries.” Dean answered.

  
~~~ 

“Wait… aren’t Leia and Luke twins?”

“Yup.”  
  
“Then why did Leia kiss him?”

“They don't know. No one told them."

“Oh.”

~~~

“OH! I now understand why sometimes you reply ‘I know’ when I tell you ‘I love you’. It was a reference!”

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I love you”

“I know.”

~~~

By the time Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ended, both of them were sleepy again. Dean pulled Castiel closer to his body and threw the blankets over them. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest and inhaled Dean’s familiar and comforting scent. ‘ _Leather and coriander’_ Castiel thought. It was Dean’s signature scent and he will never get tired of inhaling that aroma.  His breathing was in sync with Dean’s and their bodies were so close together.

It was perfect.

And he forgot all about Gabe, the inventory, work, and everything in the outside world because as of now, the entire world Cas knows was right there in that silly pillow and blanket fort.

 

 

 


End file.
